


Teorie względności

by semele



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het, M/M, Slash, fic in Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Najpierw były <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/179101">Rytuały</a>. Potem było dużo, dużo marudzącej Skye i myśl, że w sumie to zawsze chciałam napisać coś o Jennie. I tak powstał sequel.</p><p>Slash, het, nic graficznego, historiograficzny strumień świadomości, skrzywienia zawodowe, seksowni archiwiści, bezspoilerowe szydzenie z <i>True Blood</i>. Spoilery ogólne do I sezonu. Korekta: skyeofskynet. Pierwotnie opublikowane na livejournalu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teorie względności

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyeofskynet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeofskynet/gifts).



Gdy spotykają się gdzieś w większym gronie, Jenna odnosi się do Damona wrogo. Robi to instynktownie, trochę ze względu na Elenę, a trochę na życiowe doświadczenie, ale Alaric i tak za każdym razem czuje się, jakby łapała go na gorącym uczynku. Wie, że to irracjonalne, ale nic nie może poradzić, spuszcza oczy, czerwieni się i próbuje wymusić na sobie nieszczery uśmiech. Damon obserwuje jego zmagania z pewnej odległości i czasem reaguje rozbawieniem, a czasem złością, nie ma w tym chyba żadnej specjalnej reguły.

Teoretycznie rzecz biorąc sprawa jest czysta, bo Alaric nie jest w żaden formalny (ani nawet nieformalny) sposób związany z Jenną. Ot, spotkali się kilka razy i zgoda, może zawierało to jakieś przelotne pocałunki, ale przede wszystkim rozmawiali, zaprzyjaźniali się i zostawiali sobie szeroko otwartą furtkę na wypadek, gdyby w niedalekiej przyszłości chcieli posunąć tę znajomość dalej.

(Oczywiście to tylko wymówki – Alaric doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że gdyby Jenna dowiedziała się o Damonie, wpadłaby w furię, a on sam uznałby, że nic go nie usprawiedliwia. Niemniej jednak tu i teraz czuje się lepiej z myślą, że nie jest to taka stuprocentowa zdrada. Wie, że jeszcze rok temu rozpatrywałby to w systemie zerojedynkowym, zdrada albo nie-zdrada, bez szarej strefy pośrodku. Cóż, czas zmienia perspektywę i przesuwa akcenty.)

Jedyne, na co potrafi się zdobyć, żeby chociaż trochę czuć się przyzwoitym człowiekiem, to dystansowanie się od Jenny. Ogranicza telefony i spotkania, stara się nie zostawać z nią sam na sam, a kiedy już się widzą, z całą stanowczością trzyma ręce przy sobie.

– Może ty ją po prostu do nas zaproś, co? – nie wytrzymuje w końcu Damon. – Ja tam całe życie spędzam w trójkątach, to jeden w tą czy w tamtą nie robi mi różnicy.  
– I co, nie przeszkadzało by ci to?  
– No wiesz? Im więcej, tym weselej! – mówi lekko Damon i Alaricowi coś zgrzyta w tym jego swobodnym tonie, ale nie analizuje go bliżej, bo w pierwszym rzędzie jest pewny, że _jemu_ by przeszkadzało, nie mówiąc już o Jennie.

Nie wracają potem do tematu, ale to nie znaczy, że problem znika.

***

W okolicach kwietnia Jenna bierze sprawy w swoje ręce i sytuacja robi się jeszcze bardziej niezręczna, bo Alaric jest fizycznie niezdolny do nieuprzejmości, jaką byłoby nieodebranie telefonu. Nie potrafi się wykręcić, więc spotykają się parę razy, a potem przestaje już nawet myśleć nad wymówkami, bo, szczerze mówiąc, całkiem dobrze się bawi. Sytuacja utrzymuje się przez kilka tygodni – w niektóre dni Alaric chodzi na randki z Jenną, pije czerwone wino i rozmawia o życiu, w inne otwiera Damonowi drzwi do swojego mieszkania, odruchowo wyciąga z szafki butelkę whisky i zażarcie dyskutuje o ostatnich poczynaniach Rady albo wysłuchuje setki zgryźliwych komentarzy, które tak w zasadzie to po nim spływają. Mniej więcej w połowie maja następuje bardzo, ale to bardzo nieprzyjemna chwila introspekcji.

Alaric jest w gruncie rzeczy porządnym człowiekiem brzydzącym się głęboko życiem na dwa fronty, ale długie miesiące nieustannego przesuwania granic sprawiają, że nie czuje się nawet w połowie tak winny, jak powinien.

Nazajutrz rano ma zajęcia na temat krucjat i po dwudziestu minutach wysłuchiwania ogólnej kakofonii oraz kilku siedemnastoletnich wyżyn moralnych przerywa dyskusję krótkim wykładem na temat tego, że nie wolno tak z góry oceniać wszystkich ludzi zgodnie z regułami panującym w demokratycznym społeczeństwie przełomu XX i XXI wieku, że wszystko jest względne i zanim nazwie się kogoś ( _dwulicowym sukinsynem_ ) zakłamanym mordercą, warto przyjrzeć mu się bliżej i spróbować zrozumieć. Gdy słyszy samego siebie, ogarnia go pusty śmiech, no bo doprawdy. Alaric Saltzman, zawód – relatywista.

***

Damon znosi poważną rozmowę na tyle dobrze, na ile Damon Salvatore w ogóle potrafi funkcjonować w świecie, w którym istnieją poważne rozmowy. W jego minie jest coś, co sprawia, że Alaric nagle czuje się starszy, bardziej doświadczony, a co za tym idzie – winny. Szybko wypiera tę myśl jako absurdalną – musi selekcjonować myśli, ma ich w głowie taki natłok, że lada chwila zwariuje.

Rozmowa kończy się – na szczęście dość szybko – szklanką whisky (Damon), kilkoma nieprzystojnymi żartami (znów Damon) i rozsądną ilością zakłopotania (tym razem Alaric). Tak naprawdę z tej sytuacji nie ma innego uczciwego, dojrzałego wyjścia. Ludzie się spotykają, a potem przestają się spotykać, normalne. Żeby życie mogło toczyć się dalej, pewne rzeczy muszą się definitywnie skończyć.

Damon wychodzi, uśmiechając się nonszalancko i epatując lekkim stosunkiem do świata. Alaric oddycha z ulgą, że postąpił słusznie i nareszcie ma za sobą cały ten bałagan, ale nie za bardzo jest już w stanie skupić się tego dnia na pracy. Nazajutrz nie robi generalnych porządków ani nie rozlicza się z zamkniętym etapem, po prostu wsiada do samochodu, jedzie do szkoły i wygłasza brawurowy wykład o amerykańskiej wojnie o niepodległość, posiłkując się bogatą ikonografią i zestawem map.

Po trzech tygodniach oddzwania do Jenny.

***

To nie jest tak, że Jenna jest stuprocentowo zdrową opcją.

Alaric oduczył się idealizowania ludzi bardzo dawno temu, więc teraz również ma swoje podejrzenia na temat tego, w co się pakuje. Przeżył już kiedyś swoją wyśnioną, chłopięcą miłość i nie jest to doświadczenie, które chciałby kiedykolwiek powtórzyć.

Jenna bywa cierpka, wymagająca i chłodna, a przede wszystkim jest piekielnie nieufna.

Nie, żeby Alaric ( _sam nie dał pewnych powodów_ ) się jej dziwił – jej życie miłosne spokojnie mogło stawać w szranki w kategorii _Największy niefart w pięciu hrabstwach_ , widziała już chyba wszystkie nieczyste zagrywki, jakie tylko istnieją na kuli ziemskiej, z czego zapewne połowy doświadczyła na własnej skórze, a około ćwierci przećwiczyła na kimś innym.

Oczywiście potrafi też być urocza i zabawna, ma niesamowity zmysł autoironii i jest jedną z najbardziej interesujących i spontanicznych osób, jakie Alaric kiedykolwiek poznał. Wrzucenie kogoś takiego w domowy kierat i obarczenie praktycznie z dnia na dzień wychowywaniem dwójki nastolatków było proszeniem się o wybuch prosto w twarz. Rick ma pewne przypuszczenia, czyja to będzie twarz.

Spotykają się raz na kilka dni i spędzają ze sobą długie godziny, dyskutując, żartując i zawiązując kolejne nici porozumienia. Jenna prowokuje nowe tematy i stawia niewygodne pytania; potrafi zadzwonić w środę wieczorem i zaproponować weekendową wycieczkę do Richmond (Alaric, zaskoczony brzmieniem własnego głosu, śmieje się i mówi _tak_ , po czym włącza komputer i na wszelki wypadek robi rezerwację w kinie, a w piątek kupuje pudełko czekoladek, pakuje o dwie koszule za dużo i naprawdę jest szczęśliwy). W zasadzie zmiany zachodzą stopniowo: w pewnym momencie na stole obok wina zaczyna lądować też kawa, książki i filmy krążą między regałami, w łazienkach pojawiają się zapasowe szczoteczki do zębów, u Gilbertów materializuje się nienależąca bynajmniej do Jeremy'ego maszynka do golenia i sytuacja dochodzi powoli do jako takiej normalizacji.

Zasadnicza różnica między Jenną a Damonem polega nie na tym, kim są, lecz na tym, kim w ich towarzystwie staje się Alaric.

***

– Rick, mamy problem. I kiedy mówię problem, mam na myśli _problem_ – mówi Damon, a Alaric ściska kurczowo słuchawkę telefonu i czuje, jak jeżą mu się włoski na karku.

Jego pierwsza reakcja jest racjonalna – wziąć Jennę pod jedną rękę, Elenę pod drugą, Jeremy'ego pod trzecią (zawiłości anatomiczne później) i spieprzać czym prędzej w stronę zachodzącego słońca.

Alaric nie mieszka jeszcze z Jenną, oficjalnie dlatego, że nikomu się nigdzie nie spieszy. Realnie: ona musiała w ciągu ostatniego roku ogarnąć tyle rewolucji w swoim życiu, że naprawdę nie ma ochoty na kolejną; on chce odwlec tłumaczenie się z pewnych rzeczy, jak bardzo się tylko da.

( _Trzymam pod łóżkiem walizkę, do której nigdy nie wolno ci zaglądać, bo mam w niej drewniane kołki i fiolki z werbeną, poza tym moja martwa żona czasem wpada w odwiedziny, żeby powspominać stare, dobre czasy i kierować w moją stronę groźby karalne._ )

Uspokojenie się, wyłganie się ze wspólnego obiadu i dotarcie do pensjonatu Salvatore'ów zajmuje Alaricowi półtorej godziny. Drzwi otwiera mu Damon. Z tego, jak zaciska usta i popisuje się dużo mniej niż zwykle, można wywnioskować, że w skali od jednego do dziesięciu _problem_ plasuje się w okolicach _Jesteśmy w tak czarnej dupie, że nawet nie chce mi się szukać pochodni_.

***

Alaric Saltzman nie wierzy w sukkuby i jest to jeden z żelaznych filarów jego egzystencji. Prawdopodobnie działa to tak, że jeśli się już zostaje łowcą wampirów, należy twardo określić swoje stanowisko w kwestii pozostałych istot nadprzyrodzonych i stanowczo się go trzymać.

Czasem, jak widać, trzeba również zrobić wyjątek.

( _Skończyłeś już? Dość małej eksplozji radości? Tak, niezidentyfikowana kobieta napastowała mojego brata seksualnie podczas polowania na wiewiórki. Gwarantuję, że nie będziesz miał z tym żadnego skojarzenia, którego ja jeszcze nie miałem._ )

To naprawdę nie jest zabawne i Alaric zbiera całą siłę woli, żeby się wewnętrznie zdyscyplinować i podejść do sprawy poważnie. Ostatnie, czego Mystic Falls potrzebuje po niedawnych rewelacjach (i Damonie Salvatore) to demon wysysający energię i siły witalne poprzez seks i nietraktujący tego jako zajęcie po godzinach.

Alaric nagle z całą mocą uświadamia sobie, w jak bardzo niezręcznej sytuacji się znajduje i że dyskutowanie o seksolubnych demonach jest jedną z ostatnich rzeczy, które chciałby w tym momencie robić w domu Salvatore'ów (wyobraźnio, stop).

***

Jenna nie jest głupia.

A już z całą pewnością nie jest ślepa. Są pewne granice dobrej woli i kandydowskiej wiary, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku. David Fell uprawiający seks w samo południe pod ratuszem ze zjawiskowym dziewczęciem, którego nikt nigdy wcześniej w Mystic Falls nie widział, a potem padający bez życia na trotuar i nieodzyskujący przytomności przez dwa dni leży poza tymi granicami. Biorąc poprawkę na to, że jest połowa listopada, można nawet powiedzieć, że zmierza lotem koszącym gdzieś w stronę Antypodów.

– Znowu narkotyki. Nie uwierzyłabyś, jakie świństwa ludzie teraz biorą – mówi bez przekonania Liz Forbes (David Fell – Pierwszy Skaut Stanu Wirginia).

– Cóż, ja tam nie wnikam w cudze preferencje – kwituje ze wzruszeniem ramion Damon Salvatore.

– Nie wiem, Jenna. Naprawdę nie wiem – mruczy Elena, patrząc gdzieś w przestrzeń i przyciskając kurczowo do piersi kilka zeszytów.

Alaric milczy. Oczami wyobraźni widzi swoją metaforyczną szafę pełną nie zawsze metaforycznych trupów i z samobójczą fascynacją obserwuje, jak ze zdezelowanego zamka w zwolnionym tempie wypadają kolejne śrubki.

***

Alaric wyobraża sobie Moment Nadchodzącej Destrukcji jako wysokiego mężczyznę w czarnym płaszczu i bardzo, bardzo ciężkich butach. Czasem słyszy jego tupanie gdzieś trzy przecznice dalej i ma wrażenie, że kroki są coraz bliżej i bliżej. Ma świadomość, że nie pomoże żadne barykadowanie drzwi, pewnego pięknego dnia Moment po prostu przybędzie, nie zawiesi nawet oka na celnym aforyzmie na wycieraczce i przejedzie buldożerem po wszystkim, co stanie mu na drodze, od przypadkowych historyków zaczynając.

Są też dni, kiedy Alaric ma ochotę z całej siły miarowo uderzać głową w biurko (mahoniowe, inkrustowane), dopóki nie skończą mu się pomysły na kretyńskie metafory, przez które tylko sam się nakręca.

***

Damon radzi sobie z sytuacją z właściwym sobie wdziękiem. Nie za bardzo kontroluje rozwój wypadków i prawdopodobnie planuje co najwyżej kwadrans naprzód, ale skoro taka taktyka sprawdzała się przez niemal sto pięćdziesiąt lat, zapewne nie ma powodu, żeby ją zmieniać.

Zaimprowizowany sztab generalny ma siedzibę w pensjonacie. Głównie oznacza to, że Alaric spędza tam każdą wolną chwilę, ślęcząc w bibliotece i próbując znaleźć jakiekolwiek pożyteczne informacje. Okultystyczny księgozbiór Salvatore'ów, którzy bardzo dobrze wiedzieli, że mają na karku dwóch martwych wujków wpadających z wizytą raz na parę lat w celu siania ogólnej ponurości, względnie śmierci i zniszczenia, jest naprawdę imponujący.

Na ogół Damon przychodzi mniej więcej po trzech kwadransach, siada po drugiej stronie stołu, stawia na blacie szklankę wypełnioną do połowy whisky (ostatnio nigdzie się bez niej nie rusza) i łapie pierwszą książkę ze szczytu najbliższego stosu. Czyta ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, a kiedy trafia na coś, co wydaje mu się przydatne, notuje na jakimś skrawku papieru tytuł i numer strony. Ma zamaszyste, mniej więcej wiktoriańskie pismo z _r_ podobnym do francuskiego i trochę dziwacznym _s_ , chociaż _h_ i _f_ są pozbawione charakterystycznych dla epoki zawijasów. Gdyby takie zapiski wpadły w ręce jakiegokolwiek szanującego się historyka, oznaczałoby to kilka dni spędzonych na bezowocnych próbach sensownego wydatowania duktu.

Alaric przez godzinę nie przewraca strony w książce, którą teoretycznie czyta.

***

W nocy Jenna zarzuca sobie na plecy koszulę Alarica i, uśmiechając się przekornie, zbiega do kuchni. Wraca z tabliczką czekolady, wielką miską chrupek i paczką suszonych moreli, rzuca swoją zdobycz na łóżko i, zanim wczołga się z powrotem w pościel, wyłącza pauzę na DVD. Bill Compton podejmuje przerwany i bardzo emocjonalny monolog na temat swojej miłości do Sookie, a Alaric Saltzman próbuje nie myśleć o swojej egzystencji w kategoriach ponurej anegdoty.

Jenna, zaprzysięgła fanka filmów o wampirach, wślizguje się pod kołdrę i zaczyna dobierać się do przekąsek.

– Jeśli on jeszcze raz powie _Sookeeh_ z taką intonacją, rzucę w telewizor morelą – oznajmia tonem przyjacielskiego ostrzeżenia.  
– Sama chciałaś to oglądać.  
– Myślałam, że w tym odcinku będzie Eric!

Cóż, świat jest pełen zawiedzionych nadziei.

Alaric przechyla się w stronę Jenny, obejmuje ją i całuje w skroń, tuż obok oka, a potem przesuwa usta wzdłuż policzka i szyi, aż do ramienia. Koniec końców czyjaś stopa uderza w zabłąkanego między pościelą pilota, prawdopodobnie trafiając w _stop_ albo _wycisz_ , a może nawet oba naraz. Koszula ląduje na podłodze, łóżko skrzypi niemiłosiernie, okruchy zapomnianych chrupek wrzynają się w kolana, Jenna śmieje się głośno z własnych drżących nóg i Alaricowi już do końca życia zapach suszonych moreli będzie się kojarzył zdecydowanie jednoznacznie.

Następnego popołudnia, kiedy szczęśliwy wbrew wszystkiemu Alaric Saltzman kroi pomidory w kuchni Gilbertów, a Jenna usiłuje znaleźć w zamrażalniku wieprzowinę i z rozbawioną miną robi aluzje do poprzedniej nocy, dwie ulice dalej Stefan Salvatore w ostatniej chwili wyrywa nieprzytomnego Jeremy'ego z objęć zjawiskowej blondynki, która natychmiast ucieka.

***

Ostatnia śrubka wypada z cichym _brzdęk_ , które (w głowie Alarica) słychać w pięciu hrabstwach.

***

Prawda jest taka, że Alaric nie miałby siły na wymyślanie kolejnej bajeczki na użytek Jenny, nawet gdyby sytuacja na to pozwalała. Ma krótkie spięcie z Eleną, która generalnie jest realistką, ale potrzebuje na to trochę więcej czasu, a potem podejmuje decyzję ( _permanentna konfrontacja – ciekawe, czyj to modus operandi?_ ).

Jenna nie wierzy, ale z drugiej strony nie wycofuje się, nie nazywa go wariatem, nie zaprzecza bardzo gwałtownie. Inna sprawa, że z pewnymi dowodami trudno jest się kłócić (patrz: nadal nieprzytomny Jeremy w pokoju na piętrze).

Kiedy Alaric jest mniej więcej w połowie objaśniania wszystkich zawiłości i formułowania racjonalnych argumentów, do domu wparowuje Elena eskortowana przez dwóch Salvatore'ów. Damon wzrusza ramionami, robi swoją popisową zniecierpliwioną minę i pokazuje zęby, definitywnie kończąc dyskusję.

***

Kolejne dwie noce Alaric spędza z Salvatore'ami w bibliotece i pracuje jak oszalały – ( _nie ma odwagi_ ) nie chce pokazywać się Jennie na oczy, dopóki nie będzie wiedział, jak w przyszłości zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Jeremy'emu, nie mówiąc o reszcie miasta.

Tym razem nie zerka w niczyje notatki, nie daje się zdekoncentrować, nie pozwala myślom uciekać. Szybko wpada w rytm, mechanicznie przerzuca kolejne strony i w ciągu kilku godzin udaje mu się znaleźć więcej, niż przez cały ostatni tydzień. Nie do końca rozumie, dlaczego nagle tak bardzo mu na tym zależy, ale jest tak pochłonięty pracą, że nie ma nawet czasu się nad tym zastanowić.

Na trzeci dzień Jeremy się budzi, a Stefan w końcu zbiera się na odwagę i decyduje się odwiedzić Elenę. Alaric zostaje na cały wieczór sam na sam z Damonem.

Kiedy jest już tak zmęczony, że nie potrafi powiedzieć, o czym jest książka, którą od godziny czyta, poddaje się i przyjmuje zaoferowaną sobie szklaneczkę whisky. W błyskawicznym tempie upija się na smutno, po czym kończy swój długi dzień zmywaniem naczyń i (w chwili pijackiej desperacji) segregowaniem leżących w lodówce woreczków z krwią według daty ważności.

***

Alaric z jednej strony cieszy się, że poprzedniego wieczoru do niczego nie doszło, z drugiej – jest tym faktem dogłębnie sfrustrowany ( _frustracja_ zaczyna być pewnego rodzaju słowem – kluczem w jego życiu). Ze wszystkich sił stara się o tym nie myśleć, ale nie jest tak łatwo, jak by się wydawało. Skojarzenia wyskakują zza regałów i spod stołów, więc Alaric próbuje pogrążyć się w pracy.

Stefan wraca do domu około południa, przyprowadzając ze sobą wsparcie. Zanim Jenna usiądzie na podsuniętym jej przez Damona krześle, podchodzi do Alarica i całuje go w policzek.

Pachnie morelami.

***

Życie Alarica Saltzmana dzieli się na epoki; cezury nie są zbyt jasne (mimo dość dramatycznych przełomów), ale poszczególne okresy z całą pewnością różnią się obowiązującymi trendami estetycznymi i sposobem prowadzenia polityki zagranicznej. Kiedy był mężem Isobel, lubił harmonijnie skomponowane kolory i interesujące światłocienie; z Damonem oglądał Fight Club i Brudnego Harry'ego. Przy Jennie wraca do kryminałów i klasyki, którymi zaczytywał się w młodości, ale teraz widzi je zupełnie inaczej. Coraz częściej okazuje się też, że z gorącego zwolennika ( _polityki appeasementu_ ) kompromisów przemienia się płynnie w człowieka wierzącego głęboko w zbawczą moc niewchodzenia sobie wzajemnie w drogę (etap pośredni składał się z konfliktów z całym światem, samym sobą w szczególności).

W związku z tym taktownie wycofuje się do kuchni i parzy wielki dzbanek herbaty, kiedy Jenna i Damon siedzą ramię w ramię przy stole i kłócą się o interpretację jakiegoś fragmentu. Alaric ( _nie jest pewny, którą wersją siebie powinien teraz być_ ) nie wierzy, żeby akurat ten ustęp miał im się do czegokolwiek przydać, ale intuicja podpowiada mu, że bez jego interwencji konflikt wygaśnie znacznie szybciej.

***

Jenna zaprasza go do siebie na noc. Siedzą do świtu przy kuchennym stole, wyjaśniając sobie ( _wcale nie_ ) wszystkie dawne kłamstwa i tajemnice. Po kilku godzinach Alaric zna już na pamięć deseń optymistycznego kubka w geometryczne wzorki, w którym już dawno wystygła jego kawa, ale nadal odpowiada cierpliwie na wszystkie pytania i naprawdę nie rozumie, dlaczego nikt jeszcze nie wyrzucił go za drzwi.

Być może Jenna rozstrzyga wątpliwości na jego korzyść, bo w pewnym momencie zdobył się na odwagę, przypomniał sobie, że jest porządnym facetem, i powiedział prawdę. A może po prostu ma do niego słabość.

( _Coś wiemy o takich słabościach, prawda?_ )

O szóstej rano postanawiają położyć się chociaż na parę godzin. Tuż przed zaśnięciem, chowając na moment twarz w zgięciu szyi Jenny, Alaric pierwszy raz od trzech lat ma mniej więcej czyste sumienie.

***

Nazajutrz kilka kropel ekstraktu z werbeny ląduje w każdej butelce wody mineralnej znajdującej się w domu Gilbertów. Zanim Alaric uda się do szkoły celem przeprowadzenia porywającej lekcji na temat polityki New Deal, wyciąga z bagażnika kilka zapasowych fiolek i stawia je w kuchni koło oleju.

Kiedy wraca i puka do drzwi, zamiast znajomego _Wejdź, otwarte!_ wykrzyczanego z salonu słyszy szczęk otwieranego zamka.

***

Dwa dni później Jeremy znajduje w internecie informację, że sukkuba można zabić, wycieńczając go seksem. Damon odmawia.

Alaric dla własnego dobra powstrzymuje się od komentarza.

Jenna i Stefan patrzą na nich z politowaniem, po czym wracają do pracy. Trzy godziny później, zakurzeni jak nieboskie stworzenia, wychodzą spomiędzy półek z dziewiętnastowiecznym manuskryptem, który Damon kwituje jako _stek bzdur o wampirach, wierz mi, czytałem_. Pogardliwa mina spełza mu z twarzy, kiedy Jenna pokazuje mu palcem kilka interesujących informacji na temat tojadu, a także notatkę o _demonach wysysających siły witalne na sposób bezecny_.

***

Alaric spędza kilka nocy z piekła rodem, próbując wyczytać coś sensownego z chaotycznej i nieudolnie zrobionej kompilacji, a potworny charakter pisma niejakiego _J. Salvatore'a_ wcale nie ułatwia sprawy. Prawdopodobnie powinien był skorzystać z oferty Stefana i pozwolić mu najpierw przetransliterować ten bełkot, ale nie mógł się na to zdobyć. Wersja oficjalna: musi dokładnie widzieć wszystkie dopiski i zmiany w sposobie prowadzenia pióra.

Na biurku leży ogromna karta papieru z wyrysowaną tabelą, w której kolumny Alaric wpisuje kolejne fakty dotyczące różnych typów istot nadprzyrodzonych niefrasobliwie określanych przez pociotka Salvatore'ów zbiorczą nazwą _wampirów, strzyg i innych demonów_. Rubryki wypełniają się powoli i Alaric nie pozwala nikomu zbliżyć się do swojej pracy, gnany ( _absurdalnym pragnieniem autonomii_ ) poczuciem, że są rzeczy, które musi uporządkować sam, nawet jeśli oznacza to opieranie się na domysłach, podejmowanie ważkich decyzji bez wystarczającej ilości danych i kierowanie się ślepą intuicją.

Czwartej nocy sądzi, że odnalazł rozwiązanie.

***

– Cios między łopatki załatwi sprawę? Dobra, nadam się – oznajmia swobodnie Damon.  
– Zadany przez dziewicę – precyzuje Stefan.  
– No to się nie nadam.

Alaric ma naprawdę ciężką przeprawę, kiedy próbuje przekonać wszystkich, by uwierzyli jego intuicji, że fragment o dziewicy jest późniejszym dopiskiem poczynionym przez autora w napadzie pomroczności jasnej, na dodatek najprawdopodobniej w tym samym momencie, co adnotacja o wampirach umierających po zjedzeniu czosnku. Koniec końców Elena staje po jego stronie, co oznacza, że zgoda Damona jest już tylko kwestią czasu. Wtedy Alaric milknie.

Jenna z ostentacyjną lojalnością postanawia mu zaufać i nikt nie ma odwagi choćby zasugerować jej, żeby została w domu, bo to zbyt niebezpieczne. Natychmiast staje się jasne, że opinie Stefana i Jeremy'ego (nadal zbyt osłabionego, by nawet kłócić się o swój udział w walce) nie mają większego znaczenia. Damon szybko przedstawia zarys planu, odruchowo pozostawiając bratu dopracowanie szczegółów. Umawiają się na obławę na następny wieczór, co ma dać Salvatore'om czas na uzupełnienie arsenału, a Alaricowi na sprawdzenie, czy aby na pewno niczego nie pominął.

Kiedy wychodzą z pensjonatu, Damon w niespodziewanym odruchu galanterii odprowadza ich aż do drzwi i podaje Jennie kurtkę.

***

 _Jestem ponurą anegdotą_ , myśli Alaric, z filozoficzną rezygnacją ładując broń do bagażnika. Siedząca na przednim siedzeniu Jenna uczy się obsługi granatnika i wygląda na to, że ma wrodzony talent. Alaric ( _dokładnie wie_ ) woli nawet nie wiedzieć, co z tego wyniknie.


End file.
